Set me down in your warm arms
by ciderskies
Summary: Macy leaves London, and moves to La Push, with her mother, after her parents divorce, and meets a certain volatile wolf. Not your average stick skinny, perfect girl, meets werewolf casanova story. :
1. Leaving

**Disclaimer: **yeah yeah you know the drill.

**A/N: **I said I'd finish my other stories but I couldn't help it. So let me know whether I should continue you this or not people, you know I love the reviews, also I'm looking for a beta, so if you wanna beta the story let me know. Pictures will be on profiles soon. 3

* * *

Macy's POV

_Where everybody knows your name… and they're always glad you came…_ I switched off the TV, bloody ironic stupid song. Exactly three days ago my mother sat me down and told me that she had officially signed the papers. They were divorced. It was finalised. Noelle Grayson, and Boden Wesley were separated; they even had different surnames now. I sat still for god knows how long, allowing everything to sink in, listing things in my head, counting the windows, the patterns of the rug, the china dolls my grandmother had given me shortly before her death.

"Macy…" my mother whispered hesitantly, I closed my eyes, attempting to shut her out, _if it hadn't been for cotton eyed Joe, I'd been married a long time ago, where'd he come from, where'd he go, where'd he come from cotton eyes Joe._ Everyone laughed when I told them that, this was my parents 'song', the one they danced to at their wedding. To be honest, I liked that it wasn't something traditional, it wasn't the song that played when they met, it wasn't something that symbolised their relationship. It was them. Completely bonkers, through and through- "Darling, say something." My mother continued to persist.

"It's over." I breathed, she nodded, the worst thing was that they ended on good terms. I know that seems mad, crazy even, but it made it even harder to digest, Noelle, my mother, told me it was a conflict of interest. I wanted someone to blame, but their wasn't my mother understood my fathers predicament. I disliked that word, that someone's sexuality was a predicament. My father was gay. He'd met someone, Wyatt something, I didn't listen after that. My father was gay; which I suppose in London, my hometown, could give me instant street cred… well in Camden at least. But that was beside the point, I didn't care that my dad was gay, I just wanted them to say together, it couldn't get worse. And then with three little words it did.

"We're leaving London." My mother stated, pushing back her chair, picking up her coffee mug and walking hurriedly into the kitchen. My head went into super drive mode, trying to make sense of those three words, to put them together in a way, that would mean something else, all I got was a garbled mess. Whilst in reality, I'd stood up and followed her into the kitchen. My mother stood with her back to me, pouring freshly boiled water into a tall, brown coffee cup, dismissing the milk, she took a generous gulp.

"What do you mean we're leaving?" I asked confusion thick in my voice, "we can't leave, this is my home." My mother ignored me, taking another gulp of coffee, then placing the coffee down, she looked around the kitchen, "ahah," she exclaimed, "what do you say, you pour yourself a cuppa, and we Irish this up a bit?" she asked, pulling out a half empty bottle of John Jameson whiskey.

"How about you put the bottle down _mother_, and answer my question. Where are we going?" I persisted, she waggled her finger at me, emptying half the cup of coffee out of her mug, and then emptying the contents of the whiskey bottle into her mug.

"Your such a kill joy." she teased, picking the mug up, and walking back to the sofa, curling her feet around herself to keep warm.

"Noelle." I hissed, watching as she turned to me abruptly, looking me straight in the eye.

"Don't talk to me like," she replied, in the same tone I had just used, "I'm the mother, and we are going to La Push." she sighed, pulling the throw cushion onto her lap, and taking a gulp of her 'Irish coffee'.

"La Push? I've never heard of it, is it on the coast?" I asked perplexed, my mother rolled her eyes good humouredly. God that womans bi-polar, one moment she's mad, drinking herself into a caffeine alcoholic high, then she's super happy mum.

"It's in Washington, silly, near a little town called Forks."

"Washington!" I shouted, as tears began to fall freely down my face "as in America, as in you wanted to go the furthest you could from London, but Australia wouldn't take you, so you decided on the next best thing. Are you out of your Goddamn mind! What about Boden" I fumed, my head was really starting to hurt, and all I wanted was to curl up in my gay dads' lap, or talk to my best friend. I decided on the latter.

"Your father, and you will call him that, and not by his first name; agreed that we need time away from each other." she stated, grabbing the remote, taking another gulp of her drink, switched on the TV, " we leave in three days." she added, causing me to stop in my tracks, noticing this she continued, "don't start, and bring in the vodka, the good stuff, on your way out." before turning her attention back to the television

"I'm going to call Makenna," I sobbed, chucking the bottle of vodka in her direction, and running up the stairs.

* * *

And now I'm here, holding onto my best friend for life, at Heathrow Airport, with my carry on items at my feet. Everything else has already been delivered to the house my mother has bought, I guess I should be grateful that my mum is an interior designer, and had already jetted across to sort everything out. Including school. Eck.

"I don't wanna go," I sob holding on to Makenna, "run away with me?" I hiss, she laughs her mad raven hair, in it's usual frizzy mess, Makenna is stick thing, size 10, and average looking, being her own description, though I say otherwise.

"Maybe out in the La Push jungle, you'll lose all this." she chuckles, poking at my tummy, I giggle, I'm not the skinniest of girls, never have been, a size 14/16 in my clothes, curvy, and a tall 5'8, I carry it well

"Flight 318, departing from Heathrow, to Washington, boarding now." The woman on the loud speaker system states.

"Come on Macy," my mother calls cheerily, "say goodbye… Now." she calls again, see bi-polar or what.

"Quickly open it, I wanna see your face" Makenna begs, so I tear open the package, pulling at the badly wrapped rectangular gift from her bag, with it's dodgy yellow bow on the top and look at it, before bursting into fits of laughter, "do you like it?" she asks

"Just Dance Wii Game. You bitch," I laugh, hugging her tightly, remembering all the fun we had playing this game at Makenna's house, "I love it." I sob, pulling out of our embrace.

"I had to, it sums up all are crazy good times," she weeps, wiping her tears away, "plus, you got lose that muffin top," she chuckles lightly, "I love you girl." I nod back at her sadly, "you gotta go." she states plainly, and I nod again, "I'll miss you, and we'll talk all the time." Makenna promises.

"For sure, my hearts in London," and then on cue, we say our two favourite Joey Tribbiani friends quote.

"London Babyyyyy… How you doin'?" we laugh, and giving each other one last hug, we say goodbye.

"You better be worth this La Push." I mutter under my breath, showing the stewardess my ticket, and boarding the plane.

"It will be." my mother states, having heard me. I give her a tight lipped smile, as the captain tells us we're ready for lift off.

"Goodbye London. Goodbye life." I sigh, closing my eyes, and allowing myself to mourn the life I will never have.

* * *

"Macy… Macy, wake up." My mother cries, shaking me awake, "we're here." And I'm so beyond tired that I allow her to drag me around the airport, through baggage claims, into a taxi.

"We'll order something in tonight if you like?" she asks, prompting a reaction, she won't get one, I mumble a incomprehensible reply, and turn around in my seat, "we're almost her sweetie." she satiates, I hum and approval, "you've got the master bedroom by the way." That wakes me up.

"What?" I ask, confused, trying to work out what kind of game she's playing with me, "You've always had the master bedroom." she smiles, and rolls her eyes.

"That was before. When I had someone to share it with." she closes her eyes tightly, and takes a deep breath, "you've got far more belongings than me, and all I need, is a room and a study, so it makes sense." she smiles at me brightly, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Look, I know lately, I've been all over the place, " she says, _bipolar_ I add mentally, "but I think this will be good for us Macy, I'm gonna cut down on the drinking, please don't lose your faith in me." she pleads, and it's almost like my old mum is back, the one that chased the scary dreams away, and made me like I could do anything. I cuddle into her.

"Just you and me now mum. We'll make it." I smile, enveloped in her warmth.

* * *

"We're here." My mother declares, opening the taxi, door, and paying the man, "come on Macy." she cries, pulling our bags from the trunk, and giving the man a tip. "This is it."

I hardly notice the car drive off because, of the pelting rain, and the house. Almost completely made of wood, ornate, but beautiful. "Come on, you'll get soaked." My mother shouts, running up the front porch steps, and unlocking the door.

"W-o-w. We have porch swings." I sigh, whilst my mum chuckles, pulling me inside and shutting the door.

"Come in you silly girl. Your room, is up the stairs third door on your left, I'll order food, but then it's straight to sleep," I open my mouth to protest, but my mother raises her hand, "no complaining, we've got some of the Quileute boys coming round to help me with the garden. It's a complete jungle out there." she sighs, lost in her thoughts, probably designing her dream garden in her head, and how much it'll cost.

I grab my bags, taking my chance to explore. Third door on the left. Third door on the left. Ahah, here we are. I twist the door knob, and gasp. It's amazing. The walls were a pale shade of green, whilst the slopping ceiling a brilliant, white, with a cream carpet, and en-suite, and a small walk-in wardrobe. Their were emerald curtains, and champagne sofa's, with plush purple cushions, and in the rightmost corner, and mahogany desk, with my laptop on it, and desk light. I opened the curtain up, and bit back a gasp, it was beautiful, and balcony out looking the vibrant La Push forest. Squealing, I jumped onto the fresh, crisp bed sheets, before realising my clothes were wet, and got off.

"I'm ordering Chinese," my mother called up, "the usual?" she asked, I smiled, knowing she knew me well enough to know I had a usual.

"Yeah, Singapore fried noodles, and sweet and sour chicken, thanks."

"Rightio." she replied, going about her business. I opened up my suitcase, walking over to my wardrobe to place my clothes in their, breathless, when I realised my mother had put new clothes in the wardrobe. She really was trying hard. Hanging up my clothes, I grabbed some PJ's, being a black tank top, with the words 'got milk.' written in white lettering, and grey PJ shorts, and walked into the en-suite bathroom. My fluffy grey bathrobe was hanging in their, and towels were pilled in the cupboard, grabbing my bathrobe, and a towel, I stripped on, walking into the shower, and turning it till I got the right heat.

Relaxing, I allowed the water to massage my back, ignoring the pounding in my head, and thinking instead of how hard my mother was trying to make this up to me. I grabbed the shower gel, soaping up, and then grabbed the loofer, and began buffing my body, sighing in content at that clean feeling, before pulling the shower nozzle down to rinse myself. The water trailed down my front till, it hid a spot. I wasn't a prude, I was sixteen years old, and I had masturbated before, just not in the shower; but deciding against it, I hung up the nozzle. A_nother time maybe._

"Macy. Dinners here." My mother called, slamming shut the front door, and walking into what I presumed would be the dining room.

"Sure, be down in a minute." I called back, drying myself with towel, before pulling on my nightclothes, putting on my bathrobe, and throwing my hair in a messy updo.

"Mmm. Smells good." I sighed as I walked down the stairs, and followed the smell into the kitchen, dinning room. "Mum… the room. It's unbelievable." I sighed, she chuckled, beckoning me over.

"I'm glad you like it darling, but I'm knackered, how do you feel, skipping, this family dinner thing, and eating in our own rooms?" she yawned, I nodded, yawning aswell.

"Sure mum I'm bushed." I replied, kissing her on the cheek, grabbing my food, and making my way back upstairs and into my room. Closing the door and locking it, I slid out of my dressing gown, hanging it on the back of the door, before sitting at my bed, and peeling the silver lid, off the Chinese, moaning in approval as the smell assaulted my nostrils, before I began shovelling the food into my mouth. Chinese for me, was heaven on earth. When I was finished, I rubbed my stomach contentedly, placing the empty food cartons on the bedside table, and stretching.

"Brush my teeth. Or leave it till the morning?" I asked myself, "meh, morning it is." I mumbled, pulling back the satin sheets, and crawling under. "Goodnight London." I sighed, closing my eyes, and drifting off.

* * *

A/N: Please review lovelies :) x


	2. Meeting the 'Boys'

**Disclaimer: **Really bloody sick of these things, *shakes head* I totally don't own twilight.

**A/N: **Oioi, I thought I'd be especially naughty and add another chapter, Macy meets, that bad boy wolf, in this chapter, so buckle up ladies *winks* Also a little bit of swearing.

**Macy's POV**

The shrill alarm clock on my bedside table began to ring, inevitably waking me up, I groaned in exasperation, as I sat up, and hit the off button, looking at the time, urgh, eleven o'clock , I shivered, it was completely blasphemous to be up this early, for no good reason, but by now, I was to far awake, to crawl back under covers, and snuggle in it's warmth, so rather regrettably I pulled myself out of bed, and pulling my bathrobe, unlocked the door, opening it a crack trembling as the cold air, hit my legs.

"Bloody freezing." I groaned to myself, stepping into slippers, and treading down the corridor to the stairs, I smiled listening to the familiar creaking sound the stairs made, sighing happily, and making my way into the kitchen, it was really modern, I clearly hadn't paid much attention to it yesterday, but now I could fully appreciate it's contemporary style, I ran my hand along the smooth wooden side, relishing in the silkiness, I looked at the shiny metal dials, poking out of the oven, as I made my way over to the fruit basket, and picking up an apple, I took a big bite, chewing happily. Hmm, not as good as a doughnut, but it'll do, I mused, leaving the kitchen area, and moving over to the dining table, I sat down, taking another bite, before noticing the note on the table.

_Morning my sleepy darling,_

_The Quileute boys have helped me with the garden, and it is wonderful! But don't take a look till I get back, it's really beautiful. _

_I've gone out to get some things, but I've decided to have a little BBQ party in the garden, to thank the boys for their hard work, so please dress nice, I'd like to make a good impression on the neighbours, look in your wardrobe, there are a few dresses for you to choose from._

_I know you're probably wondering how I'm going to do a BBQ, but don't worry, the boys have offered their services - you'll meet them later, very handsome boys . Wink wink. - so you wont get food poisoning, maybe make a salad, if you have time? You'll get a reward._

_Anyway I'd better head out, I'm sorry I can't be there when you wake up, but I thought you'd like a lie in. See you soon sweetheart._

_Your Mother, Noelle. X_

I chuckled to myself, lifting the note of the table, and excitedly skipping down the hallway, before halting. It couldn't hurt to take a quick peak in the garden? What harm could it be? I smiled turning around, before remembering how hard everyone must have worked to get it ready so quickly, and how badly mother wanted to surprise me.

"Ok, let's get dressed." I say to myself, running speedily up the stairs, hating myself when I reach the top, "damnit, I almost put my eyes out with my boobs." I chuckle, "so much for these over the shoulder bolder holders hey Makenna." I say, without thinking, then realise that Makenna isn't here, I feel a lump rise in my throat, but brush it off, strolling into my room. I'll call her later I tell myself.

"Lets take a look in the wardrobe of wonderssss" I cry, in a cheesy chat show voice, opening the wardrobe for the second time, "what to wear… well not that, god what was she thinking… no, no, n- yes!" I say triumphantly, pumping my fists, and doing a sort of jig. It was a pale green dress, and the sash, tightened under the boobs, to make them look bigger, I pulled it out the wardrobe and felt the material, it was smooth, and obviously cost a fair amount, I brought it to my nose, and inhaled, the smell of new clothes was by far one of my favourite, I smiled, pondering on what shoes to wear, before deciding to set them off with edgy cage heels, "cream vs. black shoes?" I asked myself, tapping my fingers on the floor, "cream." I state happily, pulling them out of their shoe box, Steve Maden's were to die for, so slinging the dress, over my shoulder, and swinging my heels, I skipped out of the wardrobe closet, and into the en-suite, grabbing my toothbrush, and settling in front of my boudoir.

"Make-up first, then get ready, and then salad." I smile, "now to sort out this train wreck that is me." I sigh, staring at myself in the mirror. "Right, lets go," I pull out, at moisturising cream, and begin applying it to my face, rubbing it in, till my face is supple and soft, "time for the foundation," I smile, squeezing some on to my fingertips, and applying it where needed, before smoothing it over with the pads of my fingers, till I'm satisfied. I pull out the concealer, dotting it on my cheeks, I was fairly good when it came to the condition of my skin, so I didn't need much on a good day, just enough to make me glow. I looked up into the mirror, and smiled, " nice," I complimented myself, it was unusual to put this much effort it, but mum wanted to make an effort, so I'd comply. "What's next?" I ask, looking through the contents of my make-up box, "ahhh, eyeshadow, and eyeliner," I smile, pulling out a golden brown, and looking at the mirror, "Urgh," I shout in surprise, "bushmen eyebrows," I groan, pulling out my tweezers, and plucking till my eyebrows are perfection, I sighed, I always did this for Makenna.

"Ohh, Eyelash curlers," I smile, digging them out, and applying them to my eyes, "Much better, " I smile, looking at my blue eyes, they reminded me of my dad, so I stopped looking, applying eyeshadow to the brush and then to eyelids, smoothing it out, giving it a smoky effect. Contented, I pulled out a redish-brown eyeliner pencil, and applied it to my bottom lid, before pulling out and brown mascara and placing it on my lashes. "Almost done." I say, digging around for a pink lipstick, and smoothing it across my lips, and then placing a clear gloss on the top. "Ta-dah." I say, with a toothy grin.

"Now my hair," I say, realising I've been talking to myself this whole time, and grabbing my big curling tongs, "easy curls, chic, and totally spring style." I declare, whilst plugging it in, and curling my hair.

Finished, I grab the dress, and slide into it, before putting my feet in the shoes, "damnit, I need nail polish," I growl, pulling out my dusky pink nail polish, and doing my nails, and toe nails, "done. Wait jewellery." I add, grabbing a mother of pearl necklace, and some pearl studs, before standing in front of my mirror, "well this is the best it's gonna get." I sigh, walking out of the en-suite, out of my bedroom, and down the stairs, "and I still have enough time to make the salad." I sing, strolling into the kitchen.

"Macy." My mother calls, "I'm back. Are you up?" she calls again, slamming the door, I giggle, whilst pulling some food out of the fridge.

"Yeah mum, in here." I reply, "but there isn't enough vegetables in the fridge to make the salad." I add, as she walks in laden with bags.

"This, is what all this," she motions to the bags, "is for." I stare at the bags, as my stomach rumbles.

"That's a lot of food mum, don't you think you got to much?" I ask, she gives me a curious look, before throwing back her head and laughing.

"There's more in the car, the boys are bringing it in now." she chuckles, "oh, come on, I want you to meet them." she giggled, jumping around like a schoolgirl, I rolled my eyes and followed her out.

She coughed, "This boys, is my daughter Macy." she grinned, pushing me in front of her, I chuckled, turning to look at them, and started choking and hyperventilating at the same time. She said boys, but these were men, "Oh, where's Paul?" my mother inquired.

"Just gone to get hot dogs, he forgot to get them, he'll be back soon," he replied, before turning to me, and looking at me from head to toe, I shivered, this was the look skinny people gave to fat people, "I'm Jared, nice to meet you Macy." he smiled, sticking his hand out, hesitantly I stuck mine out.

"Hi, it's, um, nice to meet you also." I replied, Jared nodded, his head, beckoning the other four boys over.

"Hey there, I'm Jacob," he smiled, and my heart started beating faster, he had a great smile, the boys started chuckling, making Jacob slap them in the back of the head, "shut up," he hissed, before turning back to me, "this is Embry, Quil and Seth." He beamed, pointing out the three boys as he said their names.

"It's nice to meet you all." I added awkwardly, giving them a lipstick smile, and rubbing my arms just for something to do. "So how old are you guys?" I ask quietly

"Well, Embry, Quil and myself, are 16," Jacob begins, "Seth is almost 15, and Jared and Paul are 17." he finishes. I nod dumbly, tapping my foot absentmindedly.

"So…" Jared starts "Noelle is your mum?" I nod dumbly, unsure of where he was going with this, "your _real_ mum?" he adds, I choke on his words.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" I ask, venom in my voice, the boys go instantly quiet, "I asked you a question ." I continue. Jared stammers on his words, trying to piece together something to say, "don't bother," I hiss, "I know exactly what you were insinuating." I stutter, turning my back on them, and running into the house.

"What's wrong darling?" my mother asks, as I enter the kitchen, followed by the boys, "uh-um, nothing," I stammer, "do you need any help in here?" I begin to ask, but am cut off when a large man walks in.

"Awh, Paul you're here, lovely; why don't you give me those bags," she says sweetly, oh, I know this voice, she's flirting, but he's 17, that's totally gross, I shudder, "let me take those drinks outside." she add, brushing against him as she leaves.

"Wow." he groans, blatantly unaware that I'm here, "the things I could do to that," he moans, I listen sickened, "I mean look at that ass, I could have that, she wants me," he continues, misunderstanding the guys desperate attempts to shut him up, "I mean fuck, if her daughter is half as good looking, I'll bend her over, and do them both, cause-"

"Shut the fuck up Paul." Embry shouts, motioning towards me, Paul's face contorts in confusions, then it softens, looking into my eyes, with such emotion and conviction, I begin to feel uncomfortable, his eyes are sort of glazed over, as if he can only see me. "No way." Embry whispers. "No way, Paul will kill you Jared, after what you just said, that's his impri-" Embry gets cut off when Jared, knocks him upside his head.

And Paul out of his stupor, scratches his neck, "who's this?" Quil chuckles, and slaps his back.

"This my friend, is Noelle's daughter… I believe you wanted to 'bend her over'" Paul starts shaking, and Jacob moves towards me.

"Maybe you should go into the garden with your mum Macy." he suggests, placing his hands on my shoulders. And I've just about had enough, of Jared's remark, or the giggling, of Paul's crude sexual ideas, and of Jacob telling me what to do in my own house. And I crack.

"How about this for a fucking suggestions," I shout, "how about you get you fucking hands off me, and stop telling me what to do in my own damn house, " I yell, practically growling, Jacob backs away, and Paul stops shaking. "And while your at it, why don't you all fucking leave, especially you two," I shriek, motioning to Jared and then to Paul, "you with your suggestion that I must be adopted, cause I couldn't possibly be related to Noelle, no I'm far to fat and ugly" Paul shoots Jared a poisonous glare, " and you, talking about my mother like that. Hmm well I guess I'm not exactly what you expected, because the only time I'll be bending over next to you, will be to castrate you, and then wear them as a necklace." I fume, storming out of the kitchen, to sit on the stairs.

"Not her. Not her." I hear Paul mutter, "this has got to be a joke." he whines.

"I know man, so not your type," then there is silence before an, "ouch, what was that for man?" Jared asks.

"Don't bad mouth her." Paul states, "fuck this is messed up, she's fat goddamnit." he complains

"I still think she's pretty." Jacob says, "I mean look at those eyes." And I feel really bad, I really shouldn't have snapped at him.

"Yeah," Seth adds, "and her lips look really soft.",which is followed by Embry's, "skin. Really nice skin. And hair." I chuckle, standing up, and straightening out my dress, and taking a deep breath, walk back into the kitchen, ignoring the looks, and am about to go out into the garden, when two warm hands cover my eyes.

"Don't ruin your mum's surprise cause your upset with us." A husky voice, whispers into my ear, skimming the skin of my neck, and I instantly recognise it as Paul's, my heart beats slightly faster, as he leads me out into the garden, I hesitate, biting on my lip, "you can trust me, I wont let anything hurt you." I roll my eyes.

"Go figure." I state dryly, "why don't you move your hands from my _fat_ face." I add, he growls, and starts shaking lightly.

"I'm not doing this for you, " he hisses, "your mum worked really hard, don't be a bitch about it." he says in a shout, whisper.

"Whatever," I say, "you're just trying get into my mothers pants, and FYFI, over my dead body!"

"FFYI?" he questions, walking me further into the garden?" I stomp my foot, and almost trip, but his hands fall from my face, and catch me at my waist, just in time.

"FFYI. It means for your fucking information." I say bluntly, he smiles widely, slowly pulling me up, and rubbing the material around my waist.

"I bet it does." he smirks cheekily, his hands lingering at my waist, before they fall away to his side, before winking at me, and walking away. "Asshole." I shout after him, before my mother walks over to me. "So… what do you think?" she asks, motioning towards the garden. I look around, and allow a small smile to play on my lips.

"Beautiful." I sigh.

Don't forget to reviews sweetie pies, virtual dollars for all that review, you can buy virtual evenings with the wolf pack with them, so collect as many as you can. Lulz.


	3. Imprint?

**Disclaimer: **I clearly don't own the Twilight Saga, so sshh.

**A/N: **Hello, my lovelies, how have you been? I'm good, but I'm still looking for a beta. Anywho another chapter is here, so be happy.

Paul's POV

As I walked away from her, my heart started to throb painfully, and all I wanted to do was walk back over to her, and touch her again, even if it was just holding her hand. Anything was preferable to pain I was feeling now. And the guilt. How could I love someone completely wrong for me?

"Who says she's wrong for you man?" Jacob asks, and reading the confusion on my face, adds, "you were talking out loud man. She's nice really, you probably haven't seen that, what with Jared's comments, and you wanting to bone her mum, but she's a sweet girl." he smiles, but that's just the point, the voice in my head persists, you don't go for sweet girls, you for the sexy type, the ones with no brain, the skinny, popular, type, the routine do and dump. This, this was something else.

"I'm scared man." I admit, "I've never been so fucking scared in my life, out there with her, having her so close, knowing that I'm supposed to be with her, and knowing that I'm gonna fuck it up-"

"Why are you going to fuck it up?" Jake asks, "stop thinking with your dick and you won't be one. Treat her good, she's not like other girls, she's strong willed, and stubborn, but she's vulnerable too; you don't have to be a rocket scientist to realise that you've got to approach this differently than you have with other girls. You want her right?" he asks unsure.

"That's the damn point Jake," I groan, scratching my neck nervously, "my whole core, wants her in my arms right now, but I can't man, I just can't, maybe it's a mistake, it's got to be a joke man, maybe I didn't imprint." I stammer, looking back up at Jacob, who's face is contorted.

"You're a jerk, yan'oo that Paul. Just cause she's not the in your face sexy type, she's a classic beauty, and if a fool like you can't see that; then you're not worthy of her." he concludes, standing up to walk out, "don't fuck this up, don't throw away this chance, because I don't think she'll forgive you if you hurt her." he adds, walking out into the garden.

I inwardly ouch at his statement, my stomach muscles tightening on impact. This shouldn't be difficult, love was supposed to be easy, well at least the kind of love that imprinting is. My eyes begin to sting from the glare of the sun, and I shut them in automatic reaction, hissing when I see her in my thoughts.

"Can I never escape this." I groan, I won't be this guy, I won't fall in love with her. This is like any other girl, just a do and dump. My inner wolf becomes angry. _Hush it_. I reply, _I haven't even imprinted, it's her mum I want anyway._ My wolf snarls. _Or maybe I'll fuck Macy, and then humiliate her. _The wolf laughs disbelievingly._ You won't be laughing when I fuck her mum._ The wolf growls again_._ _Maybe that's all it takes to break the imprint, an act of love with another. Betrayal._

"Jake seemed mad." I turn around, into the knowing eyes of my Alpha. "Congratulations brother. Sounded like you have imprint trouble...", I nod sheepishly, wondering just how long he been there for. I seriously hope I wasn't talking out loud again. "Tough." he says bluntly, and my eyes widen, "what? You're not even trying, instead you're out here, trying to deny it, I can see it now, the way your looking out of the corner of your eye to make sure she's ok, the way you can't sit still, because you need to be with her. Stop fighting it, because I'll tell you something Paul, the imprint always wins; and boy do I know." he finishes sadly, "come on out to the Garden, introduce me to her." I shake my head, and sit on the barstool. "I said, _introduce me to her._" he says using his alpha voice, forcing me up and out of my seat, and into the garden.

As I walk out, I notice more people have arrived, how had I not noticed, but a sharp cough pulls me out of my thoughts. Right, Macy.

"Uh, Macy?" I say unsurely, as I tap her shoulder; she excuses herself from her conversation with Sue Clearwater, and turns slowly.

"Yes Paul?" she asks irritated, oblivious as my heart sinks, "Oh hello," she smiles, "who are you?" she asks, offering a hand towards Sam, why couldn't she be nice to me._ Because you want to do dirty things to her mother. _My inner voice mocks me, continuing to taunt me. As I will the voice to shut up.

"Hello, I'm Sam, and you're Macy, correct?" Sam greets, whilst Macy nods, "Paul works for me." he states simply. God if only it was that simple.

"Oh. What do you work as?" she asks genuinely interested, well it doesn't seem fake I muse. Sam smiles, noticing her interest.

"We protect La Push, and all that live here." he smiles proudly; Sam always took great pride in his work. Macy raises her eyebrows. Sam notices her questioning, "We get a lot of wildlife, you know, bears, wolves." he smiles, and Macy returns it.

"I love wolves." Macy smiles. I sigh; she has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. Sam coughs, and I look at him expectantly, my cheeks flushing.

"I must excuse myself, my fiancé is here," he says, before dashing across to Emily, leaving Macy and myself, staring after him.

"So, um, you like wolves then?" I ask hesitantly, she looks up at me, which isn't too much of a task, as she's almost 5'10 in those heels.

"Yeah, they're my favourite animal, beautiful creatures." I nod. _You're a beautiful creature._

"So are you going to La Push High, or Forks?" I ask, hopeful, she smiles lightly.

"Look Paul, you don't need to pretend you want to talk to me. You can go… Talk to my mum," she says, but after I don't leave she adds, "La Push, my mum just told me." I smile.

"That's good. That's real good." I chuckle

Macy's POV

Why did he have to be so charming, and so handsome, why couldn't he be butt ugly. Stupid boy. All sexy and buff. Paul was by far the most stunningly striking man, I had ever come across. At roughly 6'5, he was well built, with taut muscles, and well defined eight-pack, that I could see through his shirt, and then his face, with an strong angular jaw, and green-grey eyes, with flecks of brown. He was beautiful, especially with that golden tan skin.

I bit my lip every time he brushed my arm, and felt myself leaning into him. For the remainder of the party he stuck by my side, walking me around and introducing me to people, with his hand firmly on the small of my back, his hands like inferno flames.

When he went to warn me about Leah I laughed, walking up to her, and introducing myself, she seemed hostile but after her failed intimidation, and a little good-humoured ribbing, we got along like a house on fire, so for the rest of the evening it was us three, until Jake came over, and I apologised.

It was about half one when, Leah and Jake left, telling me, they'd see me at school tomorrow, I smiled, giving them a hug, and said goodbye.

"Just you and me now." Paul murmured, towering over me, I nodded dumbly, and he chuckled, subconsciously I must have shivered, cause then next thing he said was, "are you cold," before enveloping me in his warmth, I sighed contentedly, relaxing against him, "this is nice." he whispered, pulling his arms around me tighter. What was I doing? It was late, and I was snuggled up next to some guy I'd just met. I was supposed to have called Makenna by now.

"It's late Paul." I said, pulling free from his embrace, shivering straight away.

"Look your still cold," he berated, "come back here." he motioned, pulling my arms, so that I was back in his arms, in his hold. I craned my neck up at him. "What is it with you?" I asked perplexed, "you act like I have a disease, and then you're like this." I sigh exasperatedly, "I don't get you at all."

He smirked. The bloody cheek of it, I pulled away from him harshly, "see you at school." I shouted in his direction, running into the house, and into the confines of my room. Safe. From whatever that moment had been.

I woke up in the morning, feeling surprisingly cheery, despite being woken up by a piercing ring of the alarm, I lay still in bed, thinking. I could be whoever I wanted, a new me, I sighed. Nahh, I was happy being me. I'd never been the queen bee, but I was fairly popular, well known. Though I hadn't cared much, Makenna being the only person I could really trust. I was liked mainly because I was who I wanted to be, and I wasn't afraid to speak up. Plus I had killer fashion sense; I chuckled mentally adding a shopping trip to my list of things to do.

Rolling out of bed, and flopping lifelessly onto the floor I decided simple make-up, with a cute classy outfit, something to establish myself in. I had to make an impression. Content, I began dragging my body across to my walk-in, and began searching my closet. Within seconds I'd found what I was looking for, a chiffon, violet-blue dress, and pulling it out of the wardrobe I placed it on my bed, and had a shower.

Feeling, fresh, and clean, I walked back into my room, pulling out a polka dot bra, and matching knickers from my draw, put them on, quickly followed by my dress, and did simple make-up. Gloss, eyeliner, blusher and mascara. Walking over to my walk-in, I chose a pair of cream Mary Jane heels, ditched the tights, and grabbed a bright floral scarf, before slipping into the shoes, and tying the scarf to my neck, skipping back to my wardrobe to snatch my black bow coat, and having one last glance in the mirror, threw my hair up into a messy ponytail, and grasping the bag I had prepared last night, left the room.

I skipped happily down the stairs, humming the mission impossible theme tune, doing my routine ninja dance "Let me see you before you leave." my mother called, I rolled my eyes, walking into the living room, "oh, you look simply beautiful," she gushed, before adding, "take the Rover today, I won't be needing it, I'm having lunch with Sue." I nodded my approval, leaving the room, but not before noticing the empty bottle of whiskey, laying on the chair beside her, pushing the thought aside I walked towards the side table in the hallway, and picking up the car keys, exited the house.

Beep beep_._ A text.

_Oioi chica, you didn't't call. Don't let it happen again. Don't worry babe, just remember deep breaths, you're awesome_

_M. X_

I smiled to myself, texting back an apology and thank you, whilst climbing into the Rover. 'Today is my day.' I breathed, "I'm from London for god's sake. I can handle this." I repeated to myself like a mantra, pulling the car out of neutral, and following the signs towards the school.

It honestly didn't take long, five minutes most, but as soon as I had pulled into the parking lot, I realised that I shouldn't have take the Rover, because everyone was looking at me. I inwardly cursed myself for not walking, as I hesitantly climbed out of the car.

"Look. You can do this, walk tall, and don't let anyone tell you anything." I muttered to myself, slamming shut the door, locking it, before walking up the steps ignoring, all the looks.

"Hey. You." I turned, relieved to find Leah, "look at you all dressed to impress," I rolled my eyes, "you look really nice. I'm sorta' jealous. You need to make me over sometimes." she added, I nodded. I looked over how outfit, she had good taste, she wore baggy boyfriend jeans, which she belted, and teamed it with, an off the shoulder green jumper, and chunky jewellery, with her hair pulled in to quiff. I smiled in appreciation. We would definitely have a lot to learn from each other. "You nervous?" she asked. I smiled, shaking my head, watching as she quirked an eyebrow. I pulled a silly face. "Hell yeah." I replied seriously, Leah chuckled, shaking her head at me, and linked her right arm with my left. "Don't worry, everyone will love you." She calmed me, I beamed, giving her a quick air hug, and spinning on my heel, stared straight ahead. Into the eyes of Paul.

A/N: I want reviews… and I'm afraid I won't update till I get some :p. x


	4. Torture

**Disclaimer: **Dear Ms. Meyers, I do not own twilight. The end.

**A/N: **Firstly I want to thank all you guys for reviewing, alerting and favouriting. You all made my day. In return as you may have guessed this is another chapter *smiles brightly* enjoy.

**

* * *

Macy's POV**

"Hey there." His smooth voice called out to me, I shivered, nodding my head in response; he looked at me thoughtfully and then ran his hands down my arms, grabbing my hands between his. "What do you say to going out on tomorrow night?" he asked casually, I looked back at Leah, my eyes pleading for her help, but she just shook her head in laughter.

"I… um, have a boyfriend - back home." I stutter, Paul raises his eyebrow doubtfully.

"So how long have you been together?"

"A year."

"Where did you meet him?"

"High school."

"Does he work?"

"Works for his dad."

"What is his favourite colour?"

"Red."

"Favourite food?"

"Umm… barbecue?"

Every guy loved barbecue. I was feeling less confident each question he asked. I was never a very good liar. I was getting in deep here. He kept pressing me for answers. He had a question lined up every time I answered one. He only gave me a nanosecond to answer and he asked the questions faster and faster, making it almost impossible to think.

"Does he have any siblings?"

"No."

"Does he smoke pot?"

"What? Huh? No!"

"Does he do coke?"

"No!"

"Is he an alcoholic?"

"No!"

"Is he even real?"

"No!"

My eyes grew wide at my admission. Son of a bitch tricked me. I looked at him and he had a devilish smirk on his face. I clenched my fists at my sides wishing him to hell. I wanted to take a swing at him so badly. Maybe I could play this off though.

"You tricked me." I growled

"Maybe you shouldn't lie to me." He replied cockily, his lips turned up in a smug grin, as he began pulling on my arm.

"Paul!" I sanctioned, pulling earnestly against his strong hold, "where are we going? I need to get my timetable." He rolled his eyes at me, pulling me further behind the school, to where it was quiet, before releasing my hand, and smirking at me.

"Ge-get back." I stumble, backing up till my back hit's the wall

"Or what?" He countered, still moving towards me. I look from left to right trying to spy an escape, he looks at me, and his lips turns up, daring me to defy him.

I didn't know what to do. I stare up at him with hate and loathing, and stick my chin out and put on a brave face.

"I find that I can't resist you when you look like you want to chop me into little pieces. That fire inside you can be put to better use. And I'm willing to bet I can light you on fire." He whispers, leaning dangerously close to my lips. Paul hums that last part so softly it's painfully erotic. I closed my eyes and felt my stomach clench with desire. He's so close now that he was whispering in my ear, and I can hear him breathing deep and uneven. I try not to let his words affect me. His hands graze my neck, and quickly his hands become tangled in my hair, the air around us getting almost unbearably hot.

He was running his mouth along my neck and ear, making my toes curl. He took his hands from my hair as he skimmed his mouth along my jaw; getting ever closer to my mouth. It was mere millimetres from mine; his warm breath fanning over my face, tantalizingly smelling of oranges. I closed my eyes, surrendering to him completely; waiting for his lips on mine. I waited and waited. The kiss never came.

When I opened my eyes, he was nowhere to be seen. He had fled. He was good. Damn good. But I would not succumb; not again. A girl has got to have her pride, you know. I hastily picked my bag off the floor, checking the time on my phone. I was late. I sighed in disdain, and fixed my hair, before dashing out of the dark corner, and in to the warmth of the school building to get my timetable.

* * *

I got their quickly, and walking into the reception, smiled, quickly explaining to the receptionist who I was, she smiled warmly and handed me the slip of paper, I took it quickly, thanking her, before dashing out of the door.

1. AP English - Mr Keats: G2

2. Private Audition - Miss Marlinton: Theatre

3. AP World History - Mrs Adita: U12

4. AP Biology - Mr Ta'in: U1

5. AP Calculus - Ms Talon: M5

6. Lunch

7. Probability and Statistics - Mr Eken: G10

8. Free period.

English. I sighed. England. How I missed it. I trudged along the corridors, searching for an impossible room, getting madder by the second. This map was waking me in circles, and no one had offered to help. I guess I really was invisible.

"Lost chica?" A familiar voice asked, I spun on my heels, and relief flooded me when I realised it was Leah, "I thought you were with-"

"Don't even mention him." I hissed venomously, handing her my timetable, she ignored my outburst, skimming over the piece of paper.

"Damn girl." Leah appraised, "these are all advanced placements. You never told me you were smart; we hardly have any classes together. One I can see. Probability and Statistics." she continued to evaluate, completely stunned, "eh - what's this private audition with Miss Marlinton?" she asked perplexed.

I smiled, "my mum must have mentioned my singing." I explained, Leah nodded dumbly, nudging me with her elbow playfully, "your just full of surprises aren't you." she chuckled, _riiiiiiiing_. How had one period passed so fast. "come on," Leah said, tugging on my arm, "I'll skip French. I wanna see this audition."

It didn't take long for myself and Leah to make our way down to the theatre, pushing open the double glazed doors, I walked in, it was a fairly small auditorium, but the stage made up for it.

"Ah, you must me Macy?" A petite blonde woman asked smiling widely, I nodded in confirmation, "brilliant." she grinned, beckoning myself and Leah down towards the stage, "your mother has told me excellent things about your musical ability. I simply can't wait." she spoke hurriedly, taking her seat on a worn leather piano chair.

"My mother is being to kind." I replied, placing my bag on the floor to my left, and sitting down on a chair nearby, Leah following suit.

"Nonsense, your mother's a woman on business. So what would you like to sing for me?" Miss Marlinton asked, I turned to my bag, picking it up and un-zipping it.

"Can I do a solo of Defying Gravity? It's my favourite?" I said unsurely, her eyebrow rose slightly hesitant.

"That's a very difficult song my love, for the most talented of musicians." she smiled, attempting to placate me.

"I'm adamant that's the song I'd like to sing. I've been practicing." She nodded her approval, turning to face the piano, I stood up, taking my position just in front of the piano, I took a deep breath, to steady my breathing, I hardly got stage fright anymore, but it wasn't always easy switching from alto to soprano. "Are you ready my dear?" Miss Marlinton asked, I nodded, and her fingertips began flowing across the keys, Leah gave me a thumbs up, I smiled, and opened my mouth.

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second-guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes: and leap!_

Why did these words sound so ironic, I shrugged the errant thought away, and continued.

_It's time to try_

_Defying gravity_

_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I am defying gravity_

_And you wont bring me down!_

Stupid song with its words. Stupid magic disappearing Paul.

_I'm through accepting limits_

_''cause someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But till I try, I'll never know!_

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well, if that's love_

_It comes at much too high a cost!_

I looked up. Fuck. When Jacob get here, he smiled sitting down next to Leah, kissing her cheek. Awh. No concentrate.

_I'd sooner buy_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_And you wont bring me down!_

Slow switch to soprano now I repeated in my head, ignoring any looks I was getting.

_I'd sooner buy_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_And never bring me down!_

_bring me down!_

_ohh ohhh ohhhh!_

I closed my eyes, regaining my breath, and walked back to my seat. Leah's mouth was in the shape of an 'O'. _What? _I mouthed.

"Superb." Miss Marlinton shone elatedly, "you were brilliant. I didn't think you had it in you girl, but you belted it out. Have you ever considered auditioning for a professional school." I shook my head, it really wasn't something I was into, to be honest I just wanted to get out of here. I had seriously lost my enjoyment for that song. _Stupid Paul ruining everything_. "Well that is a shame, but never mind, I'm sure I'll change your mind. I'd like to see you here every day period two, and maybe we can slot some sessions in after school." I didn't hear much after that, I nodded my way through her rushes garble, and left with Leah and Jake.

"You kicked serious ass in there." Leah praised, I smiled lightly, walking in time with her, Jacob had his arm wrapped securely around her waist, "you said you could sing but you never said you could _sing._" I chuckled.

"You should consider doing the whole professional singing_._" Jake added I smiled, and told him I'd think about it. But really all I wanted to do was get away from this building.

"Lee. Do you wanna go shopping on Wednesday. We can cut the day?" Her face lit up, "I'll take that as a yes." _Rrriiiiiiiing. _"Gotta go." I smiled sadly, giving them a parting hug, and making my way up to AP History. And pretty much the rest of the day passed me by in a blur. I sighed when the end of the day came, I was seriously looking forward to climbing into a scorching hot bubble bath, that would turn my lightly tanned skin, shocking pink. But I should of known life didn't work that way.

Paul.

It was all too much to handle. I needed to get away and take time for myself. He looked up and smiled arrogantly. I stalked out of the building quickly searching for the Rover

"Wait up." he called. I looked up at the skies, praying to the heavens that an asteroid would fall from the sky and obliterate me. No such luck. I would just have to ignore him. I continued walking, ignoring the amazed stares of lustful girls, and I ignored the school's heartthrob, "Macy. Wait," I continued to ignore him, stepping up my pace, to a jog, wondering if I should just start sprinting. "Goddamnit woman." he shouted, pulling me to a halt, I growled no one called me woman, "there is no way you did not hear me." he said, I nodded, turning round, and walking quickly, "stop running away…" he whined, turning me around again, "you know guys love the chase."

I huffed angrily, "what exactly do you want_ Paul_." I said, emphasising his name as if I was stabbing it with knives. He pulled out a piece of folded paper from his pocket, and smiled.

"Give this to your mum." He smiled, walking away. I stuffed it in my coat pocket, and climbed into the car, and waited till I sure he wasn't looking, before rapidly pulling the paper from my pocket, and unfolding it.

_509-338-7786._ His mobile number

It was like a poisoned arrow through the heart. The pain of the poison seeped through my veins. My limbs were heavy and my lungs felt as though they were being crushed by two tons of concrete. I no longer felt angry. I felt absolutely broken. Nothing in the world had ever hurt so much. The pain that was in my chest, the stinging in me eyes, ripped at my soul, tearing it from my body. I was a lifeless drone. I still had no clue how I had the strength to drive home. With those ten digits, a part of me died. My Hope. I forced myself to put a brave face on as I walked into the front room.

"Mum." I smiled brightly, though my head was killing me, "Paul asked me to give this to you." I added, handing her the folded piece of paper. My mother opened it slowly, and beamed when she realised what it was.

"Would you go upstairs sweetie, I've um, got a business call." she asked faking nonchalance, I nodded mutely, and walked from the room, ignoring the tapping, as she entered the number into the house phone. I crawled into my bed, burrowing as far into the covers as I could.

Torture. I would carry it around with me always.

* * *

As I always say, please review. Plus I'm still looking for a Beta, so if you know anyone that would maybe Beta for me, send me a message or a review with detail. Loves. 3


	5. Bambi

**Disclaimer**: Jam your hype Ms. Meyers. I don't own anything other than super cool London peoples.

**A/N: **Dear all, it's me again. I'm totally here with chapter five, so act happy.

Also I'd like to thank you all for your reviews, keep em' coming my lovelies; also, please welcome my beta: jblc77. Thanks so much sweetie. Nothing further to say then, on with the story.

**Paul's POV**

Handing Macy the note, I walked quickly away. Why did my stomach hurt? Why was the pounding in my head increasing? But most of all, why did I want to turn back, and rip the note from Macy's hand, and tear it into tiny pieces. The wolf inside of me was clawing and my insides, desperate to get out, to take control, to bring me to Macy. I staggered into the woods by my school, dropping onto the mossy floor, and crawled further into the woods, before I lay down exhausted, at times like this, when I was this stressed, I'd usually call one of the numbers of the girls I had on my phone, not looking at their names, but randomly picking, sex always calmed me down. My heartbeat picked up, and my breathing laboured. I closed my eyes tight, blocking out the evening sun. By the time I remember where I was, I was unsure how long I'd been lying here, in the silence that surrounded me, until my phone started ringing.

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted_

_No silent prayer for the faith-departed_

_I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_

_You're gonna hear my voice_

_When I shout it out loud_

_It's my life_

_It's now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just want to live while I'm alive_

_It's my life._

I hissed, and answered the phone without looking at the number. "Hello." I sighed reluctantly, listening to the rustling of the leaves, as I waited for a reply.

"Hello Paul." A sensual voice drawled out, I knew this voice, "Macy gave me your… note." Even through this distance I could hear the smile in her voice.

I scratched my neck, debating whether to hang up, before deciding against it, "She did hey?" I said lamely. What was I doing. The old Paul was yelling at me, he wanted to bend this MILF over so badly, I groaned, the new me was reluctant to shag, the woman who could be my future mother in law. The wolf purred in satisfaction.

"Yes she did, any reason in particular." Noelle continued, I could practically imagine her fluttering her eyelashes. I chuckled to myself quietly, "yeah I was wondering if it would be possible if you could help me re-design my mums garden. You see she'll be back from visiting my grandma soon, and I'd like to surprise her." I smiled, listening to her reaction.

"Th-that's all you um wanted then?" she asked, attempting nonchalance, though her voice betrayed her, and I could hear the confusion in her voice.

"Actually, I'd quite like to see Macy. She ran off so fast I couldn't speak to her. Would that be ok?" I asked, I could hear her desperate breathing, yet I didn't feel the need to throw on the charm the way I usually did. I really needed to store that shit up, for Macy.

"Sure." She said, hanging up abruptly. I placed my mobile, in the pocket of my trousers, and stood up, breaking out into a sprint towards Macy's house.

It didn't take me much time to wind up at the front of her house, hopping lithely up the steps, I knocked on the door. And waited for someone to open it. Noelle. "Hello _you_." she smiled, adding emphasis on the you, "why don't you come on in." I shuddered, normally this was my green light, I nodded mutely, pushing my back up against the door frame, to refrain from brushing past her. She smiled, ignoring my attempt to move away from her, "do you want a drink sweetie?" she asked politely, I shook my head, her eyes flashed quickly, before she nodded, "she's in her room, third on the left, go on up," she smirked playfully, brushing her hand against my chest, and walking away exaggeratedly, swinging her hips from side to side. I gulped, and quietly up the stairs, following the music playing, to find Macy's room.

_And I'm a little bit lost without you_  
_ And I'm a bloody big mess inside_  
_ And I'm a little bit lost without you_  
_ This aint a love song this is goodbye oooooh_  
_ This aint a love song this is goodbye oooooh_

I opened the door slowly, so she wouldn't realise I was here, and quietly closed the door behind myself. The minute I stepped fully into Macy's room, her scent overpowered me, _Mango's, or Papaya. Definitely some cinnamon. With lilies, and sunflowers._ I inhaled deeply. Then she saw me. Her heart skipped two beats, the way it always did when she was anywhere close to me. Her face flashed in confusion asking me why I was here? At this point she stood up. Her face broke into a smile, I shuddered; her smiled did funny things to her stomach. God! I'd forgotten how beautiful she was.

"Macy." I said simply and closed the distance between us in two long strides. Enveloping her in a tight hug, she closed her eyes and sighed. And then she shouted.

"What the hell are you doing! Get off me." she sobbed, pushing me away from her body, my hands reached out instinctually, like a child, wanting their favourite toy back.

"Macy." I whined, pulling her back to me, while she struggled futilely, against my strong iron hold. Locking both her wrists in one of my hands, I pushed her hair from her face, marvelling at all the colours in her hair; and lifted a finger up to her chin. She whimpered pulling harder away from me, but I wouldn't let go. "Why are you upset with me?" I asked, she snapped her head in my direction, her deep blue eyes, pierced mine. She was furious.

"Nothing." she hissed, "I've got no right to be mad at you." I nodded, she would think this. She didn't understand why her feelings were so intense. In actuality she didn't have a reason to be mad, but supernaturally, she should be wearing my balls as a headdress.

"So you're not mad about me giving my number to your mum?" I persisted

"Why would I." She challenged

"Good. So why are you angry then?" I reiterated.

"I'm not." Macy stated simply.

"Do you have to be so difficult." I hissed, "Just yell at me for a bit ok. Tell me you hate me, so we can make up." I whined, if she acted all ok with it, then it would make me feel even worse. Stupid guilt, chewing away at me.

"Look Paul," she sighed, "it's your life, and my mum ain't exactly conventional, plus you don't look seventeen. Do what you want. What I want doesn't matter." I smiled then, and she raised her eyebrows, questioning my sanity. But I knew I had her now.

"What has what you want, got to do with what I want?" I asked, smirking slightly, her eyes widened, and she opened and closed her mouth a few times.

"Wh-what, I actually meant was that. It doesn't matter if I want you not to date my mum; you can um, do what you like." she smiled in relief, but I wasn't letting go that easily. This dog had been tossed a bone, and he was hanging on for dear life.

"Why wouldn't you want me to date you mum?" I asked, leading her back to her bed, and sitting down. She cursed silently, and flopped backwards on her bed, her top riding up, revealing her abdomen. Her stomach was flat. I don't know what I had expected; loose, flabby skin? Fat? Stretch marks? My eyes, widened, as she stretched her arms above her head, and her top raised higher. She was fit. I placed my fingers near her belly button, and rubbed small soothing circles, circling outwards towards her lower abdomen. She froze looking at me. "Sorry." I mumbled, reluctantly pulling my hand away.

"Paul." She whispered, "do you actually want my mum? Whether it be sex, or a relationship, do you want her?" she asked, her eyes begging the truth. Scooting further onto the bed, and placing one hand either side of her, I leaned over her, our hips, just touching, she shivered involuntarily. I shook my head. I didn't want her mother. Not anymore at least. Macy continued to stare at me, her eyes dancing in disbelief, I fell to the left, resting on my side, pulling her gently by her waist, so she would be on her side facing me. She obliged. Turning quickly, and looking up at me. Macy gasped quietly, our noses brushing against each other.

"I don't want your mother," I breathed, moving my head towards her neck, "I want you." I growled lowly, nipping at her collarbone. I tightened my grip on he waist, pulling her closer to me, our bodies parallel, I moved to kiss her neck-

"Paul, are you going to disappear again?" she asked curiously, I chuckled quietly into her neck, running my stubble against her shoulder provocatively.

"No, unless you want me to?" I asked unsurely, pulling back and look up into her eyes, I could see the shadow of doubt behind them, the desperate need to trust me, but the reluctance to be hurt. "Bambi," I whispered, using then nickname I had thought of as I lay in bed, after first meeting her, her big doe eyes sticking in my head, "I wont hurt you."

She beamed at me, and licked her lips slowly, moving towards me, and closed her eyes. "I want you." she mumbled incoherently, as our lips mashed together in synchronisation. My heart leapt at the sensation, of her soft, plump lips against my own. I had expected her to be gentle, but she kissed with intensity and passion, fighting for dominance, she nibbled against my lip, before wrapping her arms tightly around my neck and kissing me firmly. I still didn't want to rush her, so I delicately licked her lower lip, she moaned, opening her mouth, as my tongue entered. I groaned in pleasure, feeling a familiar heat, between my entangled legs. How could she do this with just a kiss. I knew the guys said imprinting was magic, but this was something else, I felt like I was being lit on fire, I pulled away from her lips, she grumbled, unhappy at the removal of my lips, before I began my assault on her neck.

**

* * *

**

**Macy's POV**

I threw my head back, allowing Paul better access to my neck, he growled playfully, pulling away quickly to give me a mischievous grin, I chuckled, before lightly pushing his head back to my neck. He didn't need telling twice, and began nipping, biting, kissing and sucking at my neck again. I moaned, before Paul grabbed my right leg, hooking it securely over his hip, and ground into me. I pulled away quickly.

"Sorry." Paul muttered sheepishly, sitting up, I turned on my side and looked up at him, pulling at his hand till he lay back down, "sorry." he mumbled again. I shut him up with a chaste kiss.

"Just a bit fast, that's all, I've been here all of three days, and I'm making out with the school's Casanova. God I'm whore." Paul shook his head fervently, twisting me, so my back was to him, and he could lock his arms at the front of my stomach.

"You." He whispered into the crook of my neck, and he inhaled, "Bam-Bam, _you_ are beautiful." I chucked, in to my hand.

"_Bambi. Bam-Bam_. Where are these names coming from?" I asked humouredly, he ticked my sides, till I begged for mercy.

"You have doe eyes, you remind me of Bambi when you go all innocent." he smiled, "but what you; what we just did. That was not innocent. That was something else. That's when you become Bam-Bam" He mumbled, rubbing his hands along my silhouette, from my waist to butt. "I like this dress." he added. I nodded. It was a nice dress.

"I like you calling me Bam-Bam," I added, he chuckled heartily, nipping at the top of my back bone, and then licked the shell of my ear.

"Only when you get wild and out of control. But for now. You're my Bambi." he whispered, kissing my neck, as I closed my eyes. Perhaps this was my luck changing.

**

* * *

**

**Noelle's POV**

I sat on the stairs, listening to their exchange, as a tear slid down my face. That had been my husband once, so sweet. So sure of his sexuality. I picked up the vodka bottle, and took a swig, wincing as it burnt my throat. If I couldn't be happy, why did I have to watch my daughter be happy. I blinked past the tears, taking another swig, and then another. What am I doing, thirty-two. Divorced. And jealous of my sixteen year old daughter, I stood up, giggling, as I swayed as I staggered down the stairs. I wouldn't let her steal my happy ending, not after she stole my youth.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews make the best presents, so click the button.

Also last chapter some of you were like, OMG how could Paul do that. Long story short, Paul is a man-whore, and he never truly wanted to imprint, he'll want to do everything possible to break it.

Some of you mentioned the fact that he's 17, and Macy's mother is phoning him. To this I say, Paul looks 25, and Noelle is 32; she had Macy when she was 16. Shit happens. Plus she's just come out of a marriage, she's vulnerable, and desperate. She turned her ex-husband gay, for Christ sake, the woman needs some love, she's gonna flirt with him, she's gonna be inappropriate. She is an alcoholically after all. But rest assured my chickies, that Noelle will not being having sex with a minor. Hope this chapter cleared some things up. 3


	6. Platinum

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyers. Sadface.

A/N: Firstly, on a not so joyous note, in reference to an anonymous review "isn't Paul like supposed to not see her flaws? She is his goddamn imprint, and he calls her fat? That messed up." Firstly this is freaking Paul we're talking about, he's a complete man-whore, regardless of what you say, I don't believe for a second that any of the imprints just gave up and accepted it, take Sam and Leah for example, he tried. So simply stop complaining, about trivial things, accept my plot, or move on. Goodbye, Sayonara, Tschüss, and so on, if you actually have a proper criticism then voice it, but if it's criticising my plot, it's a major waste of both our times. Simples.

Moving on, thank you greatly for the kind reviews, I love you guys, like I love yogurt covered raisins, and Maccy D's milkshakes. You guys seriously rock my socks. Plus a little glee reference, message if you see it.

* * *

**Macy's POV**

_Run. Run. Run. My mind repeated, to the heavy thud of my recklessly beating heart. Faster. I looked down at my feet. I was clearly running along a pavement, but it felt like I was running through water. I looked behind me. Whoever he was; he was gaining on me, somehow his running wasn't affected. I turned round, and pounded my feet harder against the ground, no such luck. Closer. Oh god, he's getting closer. I open my mouth to scream, but it's barely a squeak, I look around at the people walking obliviously next to me. Help me I try to say. But it's like they can't see my pursuer or me. He's close now; I can feel his breath against my neck… __**What? **_

_His arms were tightening around my waist pulling me closer into his body._

_**Ok what the hell is going on?**_

_Into the unbelievable heat, burning me, I snuggle closer._

_**Right this is getting fucking weird. **_

_He kisses my neck, slowly, grinding into my back. _

_**What the hell am I doing? Stop. Stop. Stop. **_

_Now I'm in a supermarket, making out in the vegetable aisle. __**What the hell? How did I get to the supermarket? **_

_My top comes off. __**Right that's just about enough of this, who the hell is this guy, why can't I see his face! **_

_He's fondling my right breast now. Then my left breast all of a sudden. __**Why am I not stopping this, where is everyone, I'm in a supermarket. Wake up. Wake up. Wak-**_

"Ouch." My head collides, with some sort of hot rock, as I shoot up out of the bed.

"Fuck." The rock replies, I open my eyes jumping back in shock, but close them equally as fast as the early morning sun assault my eyes, "What the hell Macy?" Wait. The rock knows my name. Whoa. And he sounds miffed too. "Macy damn it, is your head made of lead or something." Hmm… this rock sounds awfully familiar. "Open your eyes woman."

"Hell to the nah. No rock is calling me woman." I slur, my voice thickened with sleep, as I carefully open my eyes, and am pleasantly greeted with Paul's face.

"I think you hit your head a little harder then I originally though." He chuckles

"Oh," I reply, connecting the dots, "you're the rock." He nods condescendingly, pulling me back down to the bed, and snuggling into my side, resting his head on my stomach.

"Yeah, that would be me… the rock." He laughs again, and I smack his head.

"Fuck." I curse, "that bloody hurt." Paul shoots up; almost knocking me out again, and carefully observes my hand.

"Shit, I didn't mean too." He murmurs sadly, his puppy dog eyes brimming with sadness. I roll my eyes, is he for real? I pulled my hand away, and run it through my hair, showing him it's all right, before looking at the clock.

"Damn it, I should be ready by now, I'm late." I moan, pulling out of Paul's embrace. Well when I say pulling out of his embrace, I mean, pulling tirelessly while he holds on for dear life. "Paul I have to get ready." I admonish, pulling harder against him. He lets go, and I sprawl ungracefully on the floor, my butt high in the air, while Paul's laughter fills the room. "I hate you." I growl, stalking into my closet. He follows me in.

"Whoa." He states, looking around. I nod in his direction, not daring myself to look at him, "come on," he moans, pulling me back into his arms. His strong, toned, tan arms, that- " get dressed quickly, and I'll drive us in." he adds, cutting me off from my daydreams. I catch myself nodding before I can stop myself; he smiles, before grabbing me and kissing me slowly.

"W-wait." I mumble, against his lips, he looks at he me questioningly, "I can't. I have plans with Leah… And a girl called Kim." I added.

Again he looks at me, "yeah I know," he says, "School." Paul says, "and you better be there." He tells me, stalking out of my closet. I follow him out, shaking my head adamantly.

"No we're going shopping." He looks at me incredulously, and grasps my hand, pulling me back into the closet.

"Have you seen how much shit you've got in here," he exclaims, motioning to the walls covered in various attire, "you don't need anymore clothes… it's your second day of school for Christ sake, you can't cut." He continues in disbelief.

"Look girls don't just go shopping for clothes you know. There's other stuff too. You are so narrow-minded." I say, casting a look at him.

"Oh yes I forgot," Paul says sarcastically, posing like a runway model, "I desperately need a purse to match this hairclip," He says, his voice so high, you'd think someone had his member in a vice, swinging his hips, whilst swishing his hair. "And where will I find a nail polish that sets off my teeth, and lets not forget, a moment on the lips, forever on the hips." He utters, trying to prove his point. I burst out laughing. "You're not supposed to laugh." He cries, grabbing me around the waist, and hoisting me onto his shoulder.

"Put me down Paul." I laugh, "come on, please, I got to get ready." He still doesn't put me down, "I'll make it up to you." I plead, and he stops.

"What will you do?" He asks, placing me down on the floor in front of him, I crane my neck up to him, gesturing will my finger for him to bend down. He complies.

"Whatever you want." I whisper, naughtily into his ear, spinning round, and strutting into the closet, leaving him dumbfounded.

"What to wear." I say to myself, looking around the closet, it's just shopping, so nothing flash, but good enough that people don't judge me as I walk into the shop.

"Ahah" I sigh, my eyes settling on a pair of leggings. I walk over and pick it up, teaming it with a plain white top, and a short light cropped jacket, "Shoes and accessories." Walking over to the where my shoes lay, and picking up a pair of black, buckled, biker boots. Then walking over to the other side of the closet and pick out a gold necklace, a bracelet, a pair of sonnies, and a tan handbag. "Done." I smile, carrying everything out of the closet, and into the en-suite, ignoring the look I'm getting from Paul.

Once showered, I pull the attire on, and sit down at the boudoir, buffing my body, and apply light make-up. Next grabbing nail varnish remover, and cleaning the dusty pink of my nails, deciding on a shocking pink for today, and paint accordingly.

I walk over to the mirror, and brush the knots, and kinks out of my lightly curled hair, before combing the majority of it over to one side. I look ok, so I snatch the sunglasses and purse off the table, and walk out into my room.

"Wow." Paul mutters, and I suddenly feel very naked, "how do you do that?" He asks, I look at him, confusion written across my face.

"Manage to get more beautiful everyday." He sighs, I roll my eyes; I've been doing this lot lately.

"Shut up idiot," I chuckle, grabbing my purse, pull my phone out, and quickly dial a number. It rings. "Leah?" I ask worriedly, "It's um me, Macy?" I added. I hear her laugh.

"I'm on my way bambino, just picked up Kim, she can't wait to meet you." Leah says, revving the engine, as I hear a 'Hey Macy," in the background, from Kim I presume. "Anyway, we'll be there in life five, so don't look to fabulous," she chuckles, with Kim joining in. I roll my eyes for the billionth time, "see you soon chica; and stop rolling your damn eyes!" She adds.

"Callar! No puedo esperar bebé," I chuckle "Nos vemos pronto."

"Bambi, do you speak Spanish fluently?" Paul asks, I nod nonchalantly, he blushes. "Do you think, you could um, tutor me, I'm failing it." He mumbles, I smile, and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Sure," I mumble, my lips, millimetres from his, and rub my nose against his, "come around later?" I ask, Paul shakes his head, and curses.

"I can't, not tonight. I'm working, uh, I'll find out when I'm off next." He says, pecking me on the cheek, and dashing out of the house, just as Leah comes up the steps.

"What's that about?" she asks, I shake my head at her, and she nods, "well um you ready?"

"Yeah, lets go!" I smile, checking my bag to make sure I have everything, "Mum, I'm off to school now," I lie, waiting for her to reply.

"Ok, have a good time," she calls back, as Leah grabs my arm, slams the door, and drags me towards her car.

"Macy, this is Kim." I beam at her; she's quite pretty, not as pretty as Leah, but pretty nonetheless. She seems shy, so I begin.

"Hi Kim," I say, opening my arms and wrapping them around her. She stiffens in surprise before, relaxing and hugging me back, I pull away and she smiles, making room for me in the back seat.

"I've heard so much about you Macy." She says, and we continue talking from there, while Leah, sings along to the radio, driving in the direction of the Seattle Mall.

* * *

I look around, American Malls, are way different to English ones, considering Brent Cross and Westfield's being the only places I could shop that was Mall-like, other than oxford street, so this was a huge difference.

"Stop admiring the scenery and come on." Leah groaned, pulling on Kim's arms and mine.

"Is this your first time too Kim?" I asked, she nodded, and I sighed in relief, "Stick with me ok; Miss Crabby-pants is on the war path." Kim giggled, linking her arm with me, as we followed in pursuit of Leah.

"Where to first then English rose?" Leah asks, I crinkled my nose in confusion, "you're giving us both a makeover." She chuckles, and my eyes light up.

"Wait so, whatever I choose for you, you have to wear?" I ask, making sure, they both nod. "Anything at all," again they nod, "and you can't veto anything I say?" They nod for a third time exasperatedly, "good, then lets shop." I swing my purse, up onto my shoulder, and pull them over to the concierge desk, and grab a map, sighing when I find my favourite non-high street store. "They have it. Come on." I shout, pulling them onto the escalator, till we reach the top floor. And I dash into the store.

"Lou?" Kim says unsurely, "I think this shop is a bit out of our price range," she sighs sadly, stroking the fabric of a silk shirt.

I smile, "hardly." I say, whipping out my purse, and taking out a shiny silver card.

"Platinum." Kim chokes out, whilst Leah stares appraisingly. "How?" Kim asks, I smile, walking further into the shop.

"Dad gave it to me, when he came out the closet." I sighed, "look come on, you said no complaints, if you want to buy your own stuff in other stores that fine by me, but I get to choose in shops like this, now come on." I moan, they both shuffle uncomfortably on their feet, till I shoot them a glare and the follow me in.

As we enter, the store assistants walks over, but I shake my head, raising the Platinum card up in their view, watching their eyes light up, before both scuttling across to another assistant

"What was that about?" Kim asked.

"She was going to ask us to leave, apparently we don't look as if we can afford this place." I say, and Leah curses, "anyway, come on, I'm dolling you up." I smile, searching the racks for outfits. "Ok I'll do Kim first, then you Lee-Lee ok?" They both nod, "Ok Kim, go wait in the dressing room, I'll be a sec." Kim, walks unsurely into the dressing room. "Come on Leah." I call, motioning her towards me, before pointing out four pairs of shoes for her to grab. I picked out four outfits to match, and a white coat to keep her warm during the La Push seasons.

"How did you pick that all so fast?" Leah asked, but before I could answer she looked down at the clothes. "I really don't think any of that will suit Kim, she'll hate it." She added; I shook my head.

"Do you doubt my awesome power so much?" I asked, walking over to the dressing room door and knocking three times. "It's me Kim, I'm going to hand you four outfits, with shoes ok, and then theirs a coat, try them all on, but let us see." I say, passing them over the door.

"Uh, Macy?" Kim asks; "I don't think this stuff is right for me-" she begins.

"Let me cut you off there Kim, you said I could choose, and I've chosen, so get your butt into those clothes before I sew you into them." I barked, listening as I heard the familiar scramble of material.

"Ok the first ones on," Kim mumbled, "I'm coming out!" She called, un-clicking the lock and walking out. She looked phenomenal, wearing the lilac dress.

"You look so beautiful Kim," Leah smiles, "I didn't think it would work on you, but it just does." She giggled, stroking the fabric.

"It's a little dressy but I like it." Kim began, "I can wear it out on a date with Jared." She sighed.

"Wait. You're Jared's girlfriend?" I asked angrily, Kim nodded dumbly, her expression questioning, "I hate that guy." I mutter, ushering her back into the dressing room. As she continued trying on clothes, until we agreed that we would purchase all the items.

"My turn." Leah sang, I nodded, pointing over to the dressing room, and pulled Kim with me this time.

"Excuse me," I called to the shopping assistant, watching as he walked over, "would you mind holding this?" I asked, pulling the clothes from Kim's hands and placing them in the hand of the assistant, "would you ring that up on the till please?" The assistant smiled, running in the direction on the till, whilst I laced my fingers with Kim's. "Let's have a look then."

I flash down the aisle quickly, ending up with four outfits, and finishing off with a coat, the same way I did Kim. I pass the clothes to Kim, and walk over to the shoes, selecting four, and walk over to the dressing room, and pass them over the door.

"Check me out!" Leah shout, throwing open the dressing room door, and stepping out in the jumper, trouser ensemble I had picked out.

"Stunning." Kim and I, said at the same time, laughing on cue at the absurdity of it, "try the others on." I add, as she struts back in to the dressing room. It continues this way until, we've seen all the outfits, and approved of them all.

Then I spot something I like, "wait here a sec, I'm just going to try this on." I grab the trousers, and the top, and then the short black coat, and rushing into the dressing room, stepping out minutes later, "Eeeeep, I love it." I gush, twirling around, rushing back into the dressing room take it off, before running back out and over to t he shoe wall, and picking out a pair of brown flats to go with it.

"Is that coat really going to keep you warm though?" Kim worries; I shake my head, perhaps not, and walk over to the dress-coats again, selecting a berry coloured one.

"I'll get both." I chuckle, pulling it off the rack, before grabbing numerous accessories for us all.

"What's that for?" Leah asks, I roll my eyes again.

"Us." I say, "Walking over to the till, and placing it on the side, as the ring up the bill.

"$4,467." The cashier states, as I hand over the card. He smiles, swiping it, whilst the other assistant bags up our purchases individually.

"Thank you." I smile, picking them up, and waling out of the store. "Come on slow coaches, we're not done yet, we need swimming suites. It's getting warm, plus I need to update my high-street closet." I giggle, handing them the bags with the designer clothes in them. They take them unsurely. "Is this about the price?" I ask, "Look, you guys. I wouldn't have done if I hadn't wanted too, I already have this kind of stuff at home, so you go into that swimwear shop, and I'll go into Joonbug, to update the non-designer wear, and I'll meet you." I smile, escorting them into the shop, before skipping away into another.

* * *

Within ten minutes, I have chosen, and purchased three spring/summer outfits, with matching shoes and accessories. I sigh; I really miss doing this with Makenna. I smile at the cashier, and grab the bag, leaving the shop, and walking into the swimwear shop, to find Leah and Kim, drooling over swimsuits.

"What's going on lovelies?" I ask, leaning over to see what they're looking at.

"Nothing." They say quickly, I push past them and pick them up; they're beautiful.

"If you like them buy them," neither move, "or I will." I growl. That gets them moving, they quickly

have the swimsuits in their arms, and scuttle off before I can say anything else. I smile, and pick a suit up also, before making my way over to the till to pay; and then make my way out of the shop to find them waiting for me.

"What's that I ask?" Pointing at the other bags they now have in their possession; the both bend and pick up the bags to show me what they've bought.

"Are they ok?" Kim asks unsurely, I nod enthusiastically.

"I love them, you guys have got style," I say appreciatively. "Are you ready to leave, we can eat at my place, my mum will be out." They both agree, and we all head out of the store, and back into Leah's truck, where I fall asleep.

* * *

"Hey fat-head!" Kim shout, shaking me, "were home." I mumble incomprehensibly, and stagger out of the car and up the steps, and unlock the door.

"Take the bags upstairs to my room, third on the left, theirs a bathroom in there, then come back down, and we can eat on the porch swings." I smile, swaying unsteadily into the kitchen, pulling the marinated chicken and the seasoned couscous out of the fridge. Placing the chicken on the grill, turning up the heat, and putting the couscous in the microwave. Then pulling some aubergines, courgette, and carrots out of the fridge, diced them up, and placed them into the grill with the chicken. The girls still weren't down yet.

"Drinks." I mutter, pulling three tall glasses out of the cupboard, diving into the freezer for ice cubes, and then whipped the pre made margaritas out of the fridge. Making a mental note to myself, to replace it before my mother returned home. I filled each glass generously, and carried them out to the front of the house, and placed them on the table near the porch swing.

Once the chicken was grilled, I pulled them out and placed them on the plates, carrying that out to the front. "Girls." I called, listening for the dull thud of feet.

"Mmm. What is that?" Leah asked

"It smells good." Kim added, and I beamed happily.

"This ladies, is barbeque grilled chicken, with grilled vegetables and seasoned couscous. Plus some cheeky margarita's, if you want more, theirs more in the pitcher in the fridge." Leah chuckled, sitting down, followed by Kim.

I raised my glass, watching as they raised theirs, "to the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Cheers." Kim laughed, as we all clinked our glasses.

"And what's going on here then?" I turned to be confronted by Sam, his partner, and the rest of the gang.

"Shit."

* * *

A/N: Tah for reading, but please review, cause I love them, and they make update faster smiles

Translation

Callar! No puedo esperar bebé. Nos vemos pronto. = Shut up. I can't wait. See you soon.


	7. Revelation

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill...

**A/N:** I am going to apologise for being a turd and not updating in months, but I have actually been dealing with certain aspects of my life, that I wouldn't want to bore you with, so sorry, but I'm back now, and so is Macy and Paul, so I really hope you enjoy, and don't hate on me too much, lots of love darlings. X

* * *

**Macy's POV**

"…Shit?" Sam paused, "that'd be pretty much correct… would you mind explaining to me, why the three of you are here sipping margaritas, instead of busting your asses at school." Sam paused again, staring at each of us individually for an especially lengthy amount of time, "what no answers?" This was getting especially annoying, teenagers bunked all the time, it wasn't a crime, or a felony, I groaned, and lifted the glass to my lips.

"Macy." A short, sharp… sexy, voice barked. I spun my head. Mmm Paul. Paul! "Put the glass down" he hissed, rolling his eyes in the direction of a very put out Sam, I huffed, before taking a long, deep gulp, and placed the glass back down.

"There. Is everyone _satisfied_ now?" I ground out sarcastically, Sam took a step forward, "look…" I began, before being cut off.

"You haven't even been in a week, and you're bunking… What would you're mother say, I bet she'd be very disappointed in your action-" Sam droned.

"Look let me cut you off right there Sam," I sang, whilst sweeping my bangs behind my ears, "my _mother_, if she were here, would pat me on the back, ask me to slide over the margarita pitcher, ad then probably berate me for making it too weak, so lets not start this…" I sighed, staring at his blank expression, and then realised that in fact the entire group was here, including my much-despised friends' boyfriend Jared, I smiled grimly. "Look, I'm sorry I took the day off; and I'm sorry I coerced Leah, and Kim, but it was one day, one little thing, one little drink, ok?" I asked.

Sam smirked slightly, before nodding, "I suppose we've all been there," he mused, "just, lets not try to make it a recurring thing ok?" I nodded, smiling sweetly, whilst Paul scowled. "Ok boys, help the girls clear up… Oh and Leah, you're on patrol tonight, and my own personal form of punishment." He added, giving Leah a knowing look, and then walked away wordlessly.

I looked across at Leah in confusion, who shrugged her shoulders, before grabbing the glasses and making her way into the house after the boys.

"What's that in the bag there?" Jared asked, pointing at the Lou bag situated in between the many other bags, Kim opened her mouth a couple of times, before I cut in.

"She got something for your date coming up." I interjected, he scrunched his face up in confusion.

"What date?" Jared asked perplexed, "we don't have a date." He confirmed. I shook my head at him, closing my eyes.

"Now you do." I reply simply, quashing the desire to laugh at his simplicity, before two warm arms encircle me. "Hey traitor." I smile, pushing away from his warmth, his face drops.

"I'm not a traitor, I never said I wouldn't tell anyone." Paul said adamantly, I nod recalling our earlier conversation, and go to reply when the phone rings. Jared snatches it up.

"Hello can I help you?" he asks politely, I march towards him.

"Give me the phone now," I hiss, " you don't answer other peoples phones, it is very rude, and I won't tolerate." I add, he smiles angelically down at me… down. Stupid, tall, giant man-boy.

"Do you know a Makenna?" He asks, I nod furiously a smile spreading across my face.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme." I plead jumping up and down, he chuckles and hands the phone over. "'Kenna!" I squeal, running into the front room, and throwing myself down on top of the comforter.

"Happy to hear me," she laughs, her soft Irish brogue seeping through, "I figured you hadn't called because… well now I come to think of it, I see no good reason as to why you couldn't." she berates lightly, I sigh happily, just noticing everyone file into the room.

"Bugger. I'm sorry, you know me, I'd forget to put the milk back, if the fridge didn't tell me." I gush, Makenna laughs.

"So I'm guessing there is some serious eye-candy over the pond, because you sound so bubbly." I roll my eyes at her, and then realise she can't se.

"'Kenna, you… well you'll have to come and see; but I've made some new friends, oh gee Mack, you'd love them." I say, twirling my ring around my finger, and sighing, I hadn't realised it, but I had so needed to speak to this girl since I arrived… I smile contentedly, talking and laughing, until I realise how anti-social I'm being, and regrettably tell her I have to go.

"It's ok sweetiepie, I'll call you tomorrow, same time, ok?" she asks, not needing my answer, "oh and before I forget. Call your dad, I know you miss him more then you'll let on." I nod snivelling, and mutter a goodbye, and clicking 'end call.'

"You ok?" Leah asks, I nod, flashing her a grin, and look up at the time, it's 5:23, I stand up and move towards the window, in time to see my mother pull up in her car, when I turn back around, everyone's left, leaving me with Paul, as my mother enters the room.

"How was school?" my mother asks, I raise my hand halfway, and pull and awkward face. "I see you went shopping after, anything nice?"

I smile, and launch into a conversation, before I realise she is no longer looking at me, but gawking provocatively… well if you can gawk provocatively; at Paul.

"Oh Paul, I almost hadn't seen you there." A rather ridiculous statement, given the size of him, "how are you dear?" she soothes, running her hand up his arm. My heart beats thundering against by chest, and each agonising second it takes for him to reply, seems much longer then it ever could be.

"Fine Noelle, I just came over to make sure Macy got back alright." Paul replied politely, noticeably taking a step away from her. And towards me. This did not go unnoticed by my mother.

"Hmm…" My mother mused, "Macy get to bed now." She stated, I opened my mouth to answer, "don't even bother, do you think the school didn't call when you didn't turn up for your second day. Huh?" she asked, "and then you lie to me, insult my intelligence, and from the smell of your breath, drink my magaritas… No, no, no." She says, raising her voice, "this was supposed to be a fresh starts…"

"But mum…" I start,

"No Macy. I covered for you this one time, and told them you would be in next Monday, so don't start with me." She adds, raising her hand at me, and motioning for me to leave the room, I stare at her, then Paul, and then her again, and leave the room without a word. Paul goes to follow me out.

"No Paul." My mother says, "I have something I would like to _show_ you." She smiles cheekily, Paul looks at me helplessly before being dragged off two the downstairs office by my mother.

I sit on the stairs silently, and then hear the familiar sound of a lock being slid across. I close my eyes in resignation. No one turns down my mother. No one.

And then I walk up the stairs.

**Paul's POV**

"W-whats going on ." I stutter, she chuckles taking a generous step towards, me and shaking her head places her hands on her hips.

"Oh Paul darling, the divorce was final a week ago, no "Mrs" and well… call me Noelle." She giggles, sliding her feet out her heels, and reaching up, pulls her hair free of its confines. I watch as it falls wildly across her shoulders. Macy's hair is the same.

"Well then Noelle, I really must be going…" I say, but she laughs again.

"Sit down Paul, I have some plans for the garden you wanted to surprise your mother with… oh please, won't you let me show you them?" she asks sweetly, batting her lashes. I nod reluctantly, taking a seat. Noelle walks over to the desk and picks up a green folder, and walks back, and stands right in front of me. And I can smell her.

She places once leg to my left, and the other to my right, and lowers herself onto my lap, straddling me. Her face betrays nothing.

"Here," she says, offering me the folder, "the samples for the garden." I take the gingerly, trying not to touch her breast as I take the folder, and skim it's contents.

"It's great." I say nervously, she licks her lips, I hand her the folder back. Noelle takes it from me and smiles, letting it drop of the floor.

"Ooops." She giggles, this isn't cute like Macy's giggle. Noelle reaches up, and knots her hands around my neck.

"Stop." I say brusquely.

"Nonsense… I haven't even started." She says darkly. Before launching herself and my lips, grinding into me. And the worst thing is, I'm hard. My body wants her. To fuck her, to drill in and out, to release. I grind, but don't kiss her back, she moans something I don't quite catch, again and again, until I understand.

"I win." She moans, "OH! Fuck! Yes! I win." She moans, grinding harder and harder, "She can't have you." I push her off.

"What. The fuck?" I hiss, trying my best to be quiet. "What the fuck did you just say, are you fucking sick. Coming on to me, when you know I like your daughter, you are sick lady." I say, marching towards the door, but she throws herself in front of it.

"You can't go." She stutters, tears coating her eyes, "no one goes, not until I'm done." She sobs.

"I'm done." I say softly, gently moving her from the door.

"You think your something special?" She whimpers, "I used to get any man I wanted, any one at all. And don't you dare talk about my daughter, I know what's best for her. Macy's soft. She's shy and she deserves a good man. She's not like you. Like us. We are bad people, we hurt people. We drink, and we fuck and we don't look back. I'm doing this for Macy you'll just break her heart, so why not now; sooner than later." She cries, pulling at my top, her nails grazing my stomach.

I pull away sharply, "you are a sad, sad old lady. I'm sorry for you. But we are not alike. I won't have any part in this. I don't want you."

"Well don't think I'm letting you anywhere near my daughter. Men like you, you're poison, you infect us. I was like Macy once, so full of hope and fucking optimism. I thought there was a perfect man out there, someone who would love me, take care of me, and what do I get? A fucking gay bi-polar, secretly shagging men behind my back, bringing fucking STD's into my home… I gave him my love, my life, my youth. I gave him a daughter and now what? He walks away, tells me I'm the one who needs help, wants me to act all damn peachy so not to upset 'his little princess' well fuck you. Fuck you all!" She shouts turning away from me.

"If I want to see Macy…" I growl absentmindedly, "not you. Not anyone will stop that do you here." I snarl, opening the door, whilst she opens a bottle.

"…Don't think I'm helping with that garden or yours." She states dumbly.

"Don't think I'm helping with yours." I hit back, winking, and stroll out, and head up the stairs.

"Macy…" I whisper, "Macy…" I look around the room, and then check in the bathroom, before noticing her balcony door is open. "Macy?" She turns towards me, cigarette loosely hanging from her lips, before turning away. "Put the cigarette out." I say biting back the rest of sentence. She turns towards me, this time raising an eyebrow in defiance, and blows the smoke in my direction. "Macy I wasn't asking." She walks away from me. "Hey!" I say, raising my voice slightly, "why are you acting like a right bitch for? I just dealt with your mother."

"Dealt with her? Dealt with her! I bet you bloody did. I can smell her all over you." She spits, "come on, how long did you last before giving in. I bet she had you before she closed the door." She adds, tears lining her eyes, and takes a deep drag. I pull the cigarette from her mouth. And pull her towards me.

"I didn't, I swear nothing happened." She looks up at me questioningly, "hey come on, give me a little credit."

"You turned my mum down?" she enquires further.

"Yes, I mean I can't really explain why, but you mean a lot to me. I don't want to hurt you." I say, and Macy smiles brightly, her cheeks blushing.

"…I'm sorry. I mean she always gets what she wants…"

"It's ok, you don't need to say anything, but Macy…"

"Yeah?" she smiles waiting for me to reply.

"You really stink… I mean I love you and all, but boy do you smell bad, I mean…"

"Shut up!" she gasps, before giggling and shoving me away "I get it, you don't like smoking." She chuckles, heading inside to the warmth of her room, "I'm not taking another shower." She says, throwing herself on the bed. I raise my eyebrows suggestively, and she throws a pillow, but I deflect it, and aim it perfectly at her face, watching her roll helplessly off the bed, and fall on her ass, her really sexy ass I might add; her face a picture of shock, she glares at me evilly, climbing back on the bed.

"You don't get to stay now Abercrombie." She huffs, pointing at the door. I laugh and climb in next to her.

"Abercrombie?" I ask, and she blushes immediately.

"Nothing." She says quickly, pulling the covers over her head.

"Come out." No movement. "Come out ." Still no movement, "come out!"

"No!" She shouts back childishly tucking the covers tightly around herself.

"Don't make me have to come in there…" I wait hearing her stifled giggles, "ok. I warned you." I threaten, jumping on her, and pulling the covers from her, before tickling her relentlessly.

"P-p-please… I'm going to w-wet myself, I'll tell you I sw-swear…" and just like that I stop. "It's just that you… you and the boys are like. Well you're like Abercrombie and Fitch gone native…" she finishes.

I stare at her solidly for a good thirty seconds before bursting into laughter. "W-what? Omg are you for real! Wait till the guys here." Her eyes widen considerably, and she shakes her head, silently begging me not to, I laugh wiping tears from my eyes. "Come on Bambi. Bed" She juts out her lower lip, but lies down anyway, and cuddling into each other we fall asleep.

* * *

**Macy's POV**

When I wake up Paul's gone. I sigh sadly wiping sleep from my eyes, and notice a note on my bedside table:

_Sorry I had to leave before you woke up, long story. But tonight we're having a bonfire at the beach, and you'd better be there. I'll pick you up at 7:45. I'll see you then._

_Paul _

I read the message twice and placed it back down. Now all I had to do was find a way to waste the day away until I could see Paul again.

* * *

It was coming up to 7pm when I hit the answering machine:

_*beep beep* one saved message, call left at exactl 6:25 pm from: __**Mum**__. Message begins now: __**I'll be at the office late, make yourself dinner and try not to burn the house down ha ha ha. Um don't worry about me I had a big lunch… Look I was thinking tomorrow evening we could go out for a meal somewhere nice… Or if you don't want to do that we could stay in a bake things and watching movies all day. Whatever you want really. What I'm trying to say is…"**__ Message ended. To hear that again press 1, to delete the message press 2, to ring the caller press 3, and to hear those options again press 4._

I opted to pull out the plug and run up the stairs. I couldn't have my head clouded tonight, I had roughly an hour to get ready, and for once I was going to be selfish, I was going to think just about myself… perhaps in the arms of one hot, sexy man-boy called Paul… but whatever I thought about would centre around me.

I walked leisurely over to my closet pulling numerous outfits off the rails, before vetoing them and discarding them on the floor, crumpled in what should have had me, begging for the cashmere sweaters forgiveness, instead I continued on pulling item after item out.

"Why is there nothing to wear" I scream in frustration, "No dresses, I can't wear leggings, I've got to look like I'm trying at some level. Jesus why is this so hard?" I whimper throwing myself onto the floor in one of my frequent fashion angst-y tantrums.

"Shorts!" I smile, "where are you my trusty, noble, loyal jean shorts." I mumble, stumbling blindly around until I locate them. Yeah I know it'll be cold, but after all that _is_ what Paul will be there for. Jeez what am I even doing. I barely even know him and what now I'm dressing inappropriately for the weather just so he can hold me… _You bet I am._ Ok so I'll wear my long sleeved, cream cashmere sweater, I tell myself inwardly, before freaking out realising I tossed it into a crumpled mess on the floor. I run dramatically towards it, throwing it above my head in relief, grab a pair of brow uggs, and long dark brown socks, and head out of my closet.

I grab a hair brush off my nightstand, and walk out onto my balcony, brushing through my unruly curls, and breathe in the clean La Push air… I cough involuntarily at the clean air… Ok I cough voluntarily and head for my cigarettes. I'm not into liquid luck. _No not after your mother sails the damn ship on the frickin alcoholic beverage sea_. No I prefer to smoke to calm myself down, plus according to my oh so insightful mother, it'll help me lose that extra weight because "it must be jelly, cause jam don't shake like that." I grimace, and light one, smoking it quickly, and looking at the time skip my usual second and third joy stick.

"Shit… he's so gonna smell this on me." I groan, whipping out the old aerosol sprays to eradicate the problem, and gargling mouthwash for a good 5 minutes, before deeming the smell invisible, and start to get ready. I get dressed relatively quickly, and look at the time; 7:30… Fuuuuck! How did time go so damn quickly? _It was your multiple wardrobe changes you turnip. _Shut up I hiss at myself, running into the boudoir and creaming my face… 7:34. I add the foundation and apply it evenly, then dust blush over the top, before brushing a clear poweder over my face to coat it. I smile, then panic when I see the time is 7:39. Damnit!

I whip out the pencil eyeliner and do my top and bottom lid, and then use clear mascara, and pull out a tinted lip balm.

"No point in over doing it" I giggle, before stumbling into my room, "ouch." I groan, pulling on my socks, and then my boots. "fuck." I sigh looking at my hair. I run a light mouse through it, the do a mess french braid. And fall back on my bed in relief.

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

"How damn romantic" I mutter, walking out of my room , down the stairs, and out the front door, locking it.

"Hey beautiful." I hear, relishing the rough, seductive tone, "come on I want to introduce you to everyone before the stories begin." Paul smiles, lightly bouncing on his heels. I grin good-humouredly and follow him, as he open the car door and helps me in.

**Paul's POV**

I'm shaking, literally huge tremors are running through my body as I put the car into gear, and drive towards the beach. I'm being quiet. Too quiet and Macy is noticing.

"Paul… are you ok?" she asks quietly, I nod, finding myself unable to speak, my mouth completely dry. She smiles and relaxes into my arm.

Why am I doing this now. Why do I have to tell her? Stupid Sam. I groan, and Macy looks up. I shake my head at her, and continue looking ahead. After the way Kim reacted to Jared telling her about the wolf thing after 5 months together, Sam made a rule stating that from that point on, as soon as our imprints could bare being near us we had to tell them. And so here I am now, driving us towards first beach, awaiting her reaction. I gulp. We've arrived.

I don't get out.

"Paul," Macy starts, "I think we're here…" I don't move, and she frowns, "well I can see Leah, so I'm getting out." And she does, as I sit in the car cursing myself. She walk toward Leah and Kim, and I finally grow enough balls to get out of the damn car and go after her. It hurts so damn much to not be near her constantly anyway.

"Hey everyone!" I shout, watching everyone turn towards me, "This is Macy… Macy this is the Pac-, this is everyone." Macy's eyes bug, and then she narrows them, glaring at me, I shrug in confusion. What the hell? Women. With their constant mood swings.

"I thought you were going to introduce me." She raises her hand as I open my mouth to speak, " and by that I thought you meant walking me round to them individually. Jesus Paul." She says, walking towards Emily, with a smile stretched across her face.

"Hi," she begins, "I'm Macy." Emily turns, and I freak out. I haven't warned her. Sam is going to have me on early shifts for the next year after this. Emily turns and smiles, well it's more of a grimace actually what with the scars stretching- _You better hope Sam doesn't hear you think that, _my wolf chuckles.

"Hello, Macy, I'm Emily. Sam's fiancé, it's nice of you to introduce yourself personally. Paul can be quite fickle sometimes." I watch the interaction. Or rather I watch Macy for signs of disgust or fear. But there's nothing. She smiles warmly and listens intently, before excusing herself to speak to someone else. I make my way towards her, but Emily intervenes.

"You got lucky." She smiles, I raise my eyebrows questioningly, "with Macy I mean, she's a lovely girl," I nod happily, "she'll fit right in. I gather you spoke to her beforehand about…" she gestures to her face. I rub my neck uncomfortable, as Sam joins us.

"Actually I forgot. I remembered as soon as she walked up to you, but it was to late." Emily looks impressed, as does Sam.

"Yes." Emily says, "she'll fit in here nicely."

Macy continues on her round, introducing herself, telling jokes, talking about her life in England and asking questions, whilst I watch. Numerous pack members, imprints and family congratulate me on the sly on imprinting on her. They genuinely love her, and I let out a shaky, uneasy breath I didn't know I had been holding, grab Macy and make a beeline for the food.

"That was rude Paul. I was in the middle of a conversation." I put a finger on her lips.

"Billy's going to start, it can last a while so you'll want some food" Macy opens her mouth in protest, "Sit down, I'll get us food and drinks then join you." I chuckle, watching as Leah drags her to the circle, and then I quickly join her.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence Paul." Billy chuckles, I wink and slide down behind a shivering Macy and pull her into me. As Billy begins, "the story of our tribe is a great one, but one full of sorrow…" I've heard the stories a million times, and I never tired of them, but this time I kept my focus on Macy as Billy told the legends.

"…We are a noble tribe, and as long as there is hope in our hearts, we shall never fall, and La Push will always be protected." Billy finishes.

There is silence around the campfire, as everyone takes in Billy's word. Macy turns to me, her eyes bright.

"That was amazing." She whispers, and I break out into a smile, "I mean it felt so real, and the way Billy told it… I felt like a part of it. Like it could be real. Look I have goosebumps" she chuckles offering her arm up for inspection.

"So you liked it?" I say, and she nods happily.

"But there are something I'm a bit confused about." She say, and I nod, "wait… why did everyone rush off ?" she ask, looking at the now empty camp fire, as everyone rushes to the food table. I shake my head.

"What were you confused about?" I ask, genuinely interested.

"The whole imprint thing." She says, and I gulp. "I mean, what makes them imprint, why that one person, what's special about them?" Macy questions.

I hold her hand, and pull her up, "walk with me?" I ask, and she nods, leading the way. I quickly search for Sam's and see him and the rest of the pack give me a thumbs up. I take a deep breath and follow after Macy.

"Here." I say, leading her deeper into the woods.

"Paul. It's really dark." She whisper, fear coating her words.

"Ok we'll stop here. Don't worry, I won' let anything hurt you." Macy beams. "So… Those legends, they were something right?" Macy turns her head slightly in confusion.

"y-e-s?" she says in confusion, "they were great."

"See, what I'm trying to say. What I want to say. What I'm saying is… they're real?"

**Macy's POV**

I laugh. Loudly.

Paul stares at me.

"Come on." I say, "you are totally pulling my leg." I chuckle, shivering. Paul places his arms around me.

"I'm not Macy. I'm telling you the truth. The legends, the wolves, the cold ones. It's all real." He pleads.

I pull back. Is this a joke, is this some sick joke, or is it supposed to be funny? Something he cooked up with Jared no doubt. But why drag me down to meet all his family and friends. My head goes into overdrive mode, until I reach the conclusion that there is no logical excuse for him to lie. Bypassing my inner monologue telling me that Paul isn't one to think using logic, I look up at him.

"Ok." I say, "I'll bite. So they're real. Why are you telling me?" I ask closing the distance between us and looking up at him.

"I. Well you're my imprint." He says simply staring into my eyes.

I choke, cough and laugh at the same time. It honestly can't have looked too attractive.

"Shit Macy! Are you ok?" Paul cries, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Prove it." I cough, straightening up.

"Wait? You believe me?" He asks, his eyes bugging a little.

"Paul it's a simple as this. Ever part of me wants to believe you. I'm giving you a chance to prove it. Take it or leave it."

He's pulling his top off before I finish speaking, I groan helplessly staring at his chest, the muscles, the 'V' shape slightly lower down, and I bite my lip. Fuck even if he is joking I really don't give a fuck.

"See something you like love?" Paul says cockily.

"Why are you stripping!" I hiss, mostly at myself, well my body for betraying me.

"I can't phase with my clothes on Bambi. Are you trying to take advantage of me?" He mock gasps, raising his eyebrows at me.

I laugh catching his top, despite the edge of fear deep within me.

"I'm going to finish get undressed over their, and then phase." I nod dumbly, "Macy, don't freak out. "I roll me eyes, "Macy I mean it, we aren't average sized wolves, were big. Like horses." I nod again, watching his retreating form.

I hear a sort of ripping noise, and low heavy breathing. My heartbeat accelerates, and I hear soft padding. "Paul?" I murmur, fear setting in. "Paul, I'm scare-"

A giant grey wolf appears from behind a tree. I chuckle it sounds like a pokemon game. The wolf cocks its head to the left and lifts it paw gingerly awaiting my reaction. And when it gets none takes a step forward.

"Paul?" I ask stupidly, the wolf nods happily, "no freaking way!" I mock whisper, "Paul is that really you?" the wolf nods again, taking a step closer. I take one back. It's freaking huge. The wolf whimpers. "Paul." I sigh. Taking two careful steps forward, as the wolf does the same. I'm out of my mind. This thing is going to rip me to pieces. I'm clearly trespassing on its patch. But nothing happens.

The wolf lies down in front of me, and places it's paws on it eyes. I laugh, and wolf moves it's paws and rolls its eyes. Wait. _ It rolled its eyes._ "Paul!" I shout, stroking his fur. "How is this even real?" I mutter to myself, crossing my legs and sitting on the floor. "So this is really you?" The wolf. I mean Paul looks annoyed. "yeah, yeah shut up." I say Paul the wolf stick his tongue out to the side. "This is amazing though, I mean you're actually a wolf, you protect people." I say in wonderment "You're a hero." I sigh, and am greeted by Paul licking my cheek "gross." I chuckle scratching behind his ear, listening to him purr. "You are so beautiful. " I mumble pushing my face into his soft fur, he wheezes… or laughs. I'm not quite sure, but it's completely cute.

Eventually Paul the wolf stands up, and trots back in the direction he came, and Paul the human returns. I grin at him.

"Can I get my shirt back?" he says. I aim for his face.

"I just find out you're a shapeshifter and the first thing you say is 'can I have my shirt?' you suck Paul." I laugh, he jogs over to me, and picks me off the ground in a bear hug.

"Thank you." He mumbles, kissing my hair, "you don't know how scared I was." I sigh into him, but it's over to quickly, and he begins dragging me out of the forest.

"Wait Paul!" I shout, he turns quickly looking me over for signs of trouble, "this imprint thing," I say, running a hand through my hair, "

Paul picks me up and spins me round, "for you?" he says, "for you. I'm whipped." I laugh, and he laughs and they melt into one, and it feels right. "I can't wait to tell the guys that one though, you totally had the best reaction of all the girls…" he continues on but I don't listen, trapped in our personal bubble of bliss, and hardly realise when we arrive back at the beach.

"…;so like I totally own you right? Your whipped now?' I know right, she's a ledge my girl." I laugh along, and he tells the guys, and the scuttle off to join the girls. Telling them how I was reluctant to believe hi mat first but how I soon came round. The evening went on pretty much the same way. Welcoming me to the Pack, introducing me to the actual wolves, making up with Jared, and being invited to dinner at Emily and Sam's to which I obliged heartily.

The evening came to a reluctant end when Billy wheeled over to say goodbye, and Paul drove me home.

"I love you." Paul whispered in my ear, kissing me goodnight.

"I love you too." I chuckled pulling him closer.

"I mean it though Macy." He insisted, lifting my chin up to look ,e in the eyes, "I am so in love with you." I stood still for a moment before bringing my lips to his and then pulling back gently, and looking into his eyes.

"I have never felt this way about anyone before. I'm scared Paul. But good fear, like when you're on a rollercoaster and you can feel it in your stomach. I feel like that, except the feeling is in my heart and… I'm in love with you too." I whisper, oblivious to the shadow on the porch swings.

"So Macy, who is this _handsome _ young man?" The voice of my recently divorced father enquires. I open my mouth a couple of times in shock, "your mother called me here. Why might that be?"

* * *

**Please review, I'll love you for it. So will Paul ^^**


End file.
